justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700
This article is about an unnamed and unmarked settlement in Just Cause 3. Description It's the only unnamed and unmarked town in Medici that is still lived in and one of the most unique civilian settlements. This town is otherwise completely usual, but it's well known for its very unusual location. It's on the border of Lacos and Baia provinces, on the southern coast of the Insula Fonte main island. What makes it unusual is that it's built onto the edge of a steep ravine. The ravine is crossed by two road bridges, at different altitudes at the southern edge of town. There is no connection to the lower road and bridge, but the higher one is a part of the settlement. Higher area This area of the town is built on the edge of the road, at the higher bridge. The eastern end of the bridge (on the side of Baia province) only has a small parking lot that provides a good view of the town. This parking lot always spawns a random civilian car. One civilian is always misplaced here. The civilian should be leaning against the handrail, but is mistakenly located further west of it, so he's floating. Bumping into him causes him to fall about 50 meters to his death. The western end of the bridge has a gas station that also spawns a random civilian car. There are several houses here. An opening in the cliff/ravine handrail leads to stairs and a small foot path to the lower area of the town. Lower area All buildings here are tightly built against each-other and have a single pedestrian road between them, that leads from the gas station above to the dock below. Two sets of stairs are somehow broken and have construction-site barricades around them. The civilians do not seem to be bothered by this, as they are still present on every level of the area. At one of these, it's fair to assume that they must be using stairs inside the multi-story buildings, but the other stairs should lead to the dock. Points of interest in the vicinity *Traveling at least 100 meters west along the higher road, there is a set of two houses. It's uncertain, if these belong to the settlement. *There's a daredevil jump on the highest point of the cliff at the eastern side. *There's a helicopter landing pad with an Eubus Eagle on the mountain at least a half a kilometer to the west. *The ravine continues a couple hundred meters to the north and ends with a cave. This is the same cave where Rico first lands in the mission Welcome Home. The dead rebel soldiers are still there at their shack and one of the Vehicle wrecks on the edge of a cliff is still on fire. The northern end of the cave is at a ruined town with several more wrecks. Vehicles Docks: *Minnow Fishing Boat - At the dock. *Stria PW 220 R-GT At the dock. *CS Powerrun 77 (military version with soldiers) - Near the dock. This does not necessarily spawn every time and might depend on which direction the player approaches from. Gas station area: *At least two Vehicle wrecks. *Random civilian car - At the gas station fuel pumps. *There may be additional random civilian vehicles present near the gas station. Parking lot at the eastern end of the higher bridge: *Random civilian car. In addition, there is constant civilian traffic over the bridges. Gallery Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (distant view from south).png|Distant view from south. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (view from south).png|View from south. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (view from higher bridge).png|View from the higher bridge. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (ravine and glitched floating man).png|View of the distant northern part of the ravine and the glitched floating man. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (additional view from the parking lot).png Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (view from eastern cliff).png|View from the eastern cliff. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (view from northern end of ravine).png|View from the northern end of the ravine. Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700 (looking west on the higher bridge).png|Looking west on the higher bridge. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Unmarked locations in Medici